


The Challenge

by Ladyhawk_lhflu



Series: Alpha [3]
Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, The Alpha Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyhawk_lhflu/pseuds/Ladyhawk_lhflu
Summary: Rodney didn't see it coming.





	The Challenge

The challenge came from the place Rodney wasn't looking, Given how he became Alpha, he should have known. 

His only excuse was that Jeannie had read him pieces from all those romance novels where the strong, well prepared Beta challenges a corrupt Alpha to both save the day and win the girl or boy.

So he kept watching the Marines and the Air Force officers. But they all were exceedingly polite and so very helpful. It was as if he was the Alpha they always wanted and they were going to make sure he succeeded.

(He later found out that he *was* the Alpha they wanted. He was the husband of the strongest Omega in two galaxies, one who could keep their society in line as well as any Alpha. Rodney was a convenient way to make sure John stayed in charge of the military contingent.)

Rodney ignored his own people while he waited for a Marine to attack him. And that's when Calvin Kavanagh seized his chance.

An alarm blared, Radek screamed in Rodney's ear that water was flooding into Atlantis. 

Rodney ran. Alpha or not, he knew the floatation system the best. He needed to help with its repairs. He didn't notice the contingent of six Marines that followed him, blocking him from everyone except his mate, who met him at Pier 1.

Rodney barely saw as John ordered the Marines to start retrieving the items Rodney and Radek yell for. He didn't see Kavanagh climb down into the chamber with them. But he was very aware of when Kavanagh tried to pull the broken stabilizer out of his hands.

"What are you doing, you fool? Stabilizers don't have removable hydraulics. They're completely sealed. It would take a P-90 to shatter the hydralics chamber.." 

"Well, this chamber is shattered!" Kavanagh yelled in his face and started to replace the hydraulic components.

Rodney grabbed the stabilizer back and stared at it a moment. He put his fingers inside the broken hydraulics chamber. He stared at John's gun a moment. Then he growled. 

"Never risk my city again, Kavanagh." He spit in the other scientist's face. "That shot could have ripped through two or three stabilizers at one time. Then we would have had this conversation underwater."

The moment the Marines heard this, they dragged Kavanagh out of the stabilizer chamber as he kicked and yelled. But Lorne pointed a Beretta at him. "Out, you mangy mutt. If you have to invent problems to show us what a good Alpha you would be, you are exactly what we don't need."

Kavanagh climbed out and found himself surrounded by P-90's. But Rodney ignored this until John came over and whispered "You will need to discipline him."

"Can it wait? I need to fix and reseal this hydraulics chamber."

"Yes. But I can only give you enough time to rest after this is done. It'll have to be tonight."

Rodney sighed. "One more thing I'll have to learn."

John kissed the top of Rodney's head. "At least nobody was hurt. Then you might've had to kill him."

Rodney shuddered at that, then took a deep breath and got back to his work.

He needed to finish so he could rest. Because his next job was one only an Alpha could do.


End file.
